This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 13/866,744 filed on Apr. 19, 2013, which is itself a continuation of application Ser. No. 13/278,695 filed Oct. 21, 2011, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,426,952. Application Ser. No. 13/278,695 in turn claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application titled “Stacked Packaging Architecture with Reduced Form Factor and Increased Current Density with Application to Power Transistor Packaging,” Ser. No. 61/461,110 filed on Jan. 14, 2011. The disclosures in the above-identified patent applications are hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
Moreover, application Ser. No. 11/986,848, filed on Nov. 27, 2007, titled “DC/DC Converter Including a Depletion Mode Power Switch,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,809; and pending applications Ser. No. 12/928,102, filed on Dec. 3, 2010, titled “DC/DC Converter with Depletion-Mode III-Nitride Switches,” and Ser. No. 12/927,341, filed on Nov. 12, 2010, titled “Semiconductor Package with Metal Straps,” are hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.